1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to toy vehicles and, more specifically, to foldable electric powered child riding vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric powered child riding vehicles have become popular recreational and educational toys for children. Such vehicles typically have a relatively slow speed capability of, for example, no more than ten mph. In general, electric powered child riding vehicles require a safe and sizeable riding area so that a child has room to manipulate and operate the vehicle. Moreover, existing electric powered toy riding vehicles are large, bulky, and therefore not easily transported in, for example, the trunk of a car. Thus, the toy vehicles are, in almost all circumstances, operated on or around the property of the owner, e.g., the child's backyard, surrounding sidewalks and neighborhood etc. As a result of the riding area requirement and lack of portability, existing electric powered child riding vehicles have traditionally been prevalent mostly in middle and upper-class residential neighborhoods were safe sidewalks and large properties provide adequate vehicle operating room.
Several types of foldable child riding, electric powered vehicles have been developed. Nevertheless, difficulties are still encountered in providing a vehicle that can be promptly converted from a folded position to a deployed riding position, and then checked for correctness of the assembly and operational safety.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved foldable electric powered child riding vehicle.